Sick of school
by knightsprincess24
Summary: aeris is new in Mako high school. cloud gets hit by a car. What will happen when seph tells him how he feels. slight yaoi. shounenai


Lindsey Wolff

16:53 A7/P7

7/4/2006

12

_Aeris' POV_

_Hello my friends. How have you been? This is your good friend, Aeris. There is this boy that I just love. He taught me a lot about his ex-best friend, Sephiroth. He said that Sephiroth would always talk to him when no one else would. He never expected him to go away like that. Sephiroth found out he was scientifically created in the year 2467. The doctor was a bad mad man. How did Cloud ever know that Sephiroth was bad, you ask? Well, he destroyed the whole city he was at._

_Well enough about that. I want to tell you how Cloud and I became boyfriend and girlfriend. You see, I was new and Cloud was always the quiet one at school and didn't fit in. I thought I would be like that and never get friends. I'm just too talkative for that, so I walked up to Cloud and sat next to him. I had to start a conversation. He wouldn't talk much in the conversation. Imagine that. I finally got him to talk when I said, "Do you know that cute guy with silver hair?" _

_He laughed and I smiled. The cute person came over. Cloud stood up, "I don't know about cute but I do know him. He's my best friend. You want to be a friend too?"_

_I quietly nodded and looked at him funny. Since we were in the Mako High School and it was sort of childish to ask that way, I just thought to smile. I was also surprised Cloud had friends with his attitude. He helped me up and we walked to our next class together, but I had a different first period class then them. I do have my other five classes with them though. As I walked up the first stairs I slipped on the last step. I thought they would forget me, so I closed my eyes and I thought I would fall down the steps and die. Two strong arms caught me and I felt them jump, flip and that was the last thing I could feel. _

_When I woke up I was in the nurses office at school with the cute guy, Cloud and the nurse surrounding me. I quickly sat up and quickly fell back down. My head was killing me, literally. The nurse told me that I had a slight brain concussion and that Cloud didn't catch me fast enough. It's funny though; I didn't feel my head hit anything. I must have hit my head so hard that I went out when I first collided with the stairs._

_Cloud cried, "Sephy, what are we going to do with this Ancient now. We don't even know where she lives. This poor girl must be terrified. Do I even know her name? Hey, look she's awake."_

"_First of all, Cloud," Sephiroth gave him a glare. "My name isn't Sephy; it's Sephiroth. Second, how do you know she's an Ancient? Third she just met you. You just saved her and you forgot her name. Forth, when you act goofy around me, and way different around other people, of course, she'd be terrified. Finally, I know she's awake." He was not being very nice._

"_Temper, temper, Sephy, I mean Sephiroth." Cloud tried to calm Sephiroth down. I don't know if it was working or not but it was funny._

"_I still want answers." He tried to yell but his voice crack. _

"_Sephy, when will you learn to yell w/o cracking your voice? Oh, your not getting answers. I don't have answers for you. I just assumed she was when you were talking about a girl that likes to find new friends and can heal quickly."_

"_That does not mean that this is that girl."_

"_So?"_

"_Your impossible."_

"_Do you guys always fight like this?" asked the nurse trying to shush them. They seemed to be worst enemy fighting for a girl, not best friends._

"_They must." I laughed. They look so funny._

"_No we do not fight a lot. We only argue a little. We may get out of hand an turn it into a brawl. That only happens when I get angry. Seldom does that happen." Cloud blush the came color of Vincent's cape._

_Sephiroth stepped behind Cloud and whispered, "Is my little Cloud a blushing fool." Sephiroth backed up and got a good look at Cloud's face after that he was blushing redder than red. He smirked._

"_Sephiroth, what did you say?" I looked very perplexed at him._

"_You needn't worry about it. It looks like your better I'm leaving." That was when he left and was never to be seen that minute. Truth be known, he was waiting for Cloud and me to come out._

"_Aeris should we leave?" Cloud question._

"_Of course." I sat at the end of the bed thanking the nurse politely. I, then, turned to look at Cloud. "Cloud, What did he say to you?"_

"_Nothing, just that I was a blushing fool."_

"_Do you always blush?"_

"_Maybe. Can we go please?"_

"_Yes."_

_They got to the door and Sephiroth pulled Cloud in for a kiss, but he purposely fell backwards (A/N I have no idea how. Don't ask) and right on his book bag. Cloud stood thinking how he fell. He really didn't care he was just curious. Sephiroth got up dust himself off. **Silly person**. I thought. **He fell over** **nothing**._

"_I wonder where Zack could be hiding. It is lunch after all." Sephiroth pondered._

"_Seph, we all know that if we don't meet Zack in the same spot every lunch period, within 5 minutes, he leaves." Cloud told him._

"_Wait. You mean we've been in there for half the day?" I looked alarmed._

"_Actually, **you've** been in here for half a day knocked out. The nurse just called us down 5 minutes before you woke up." Cloud answered. I looked sad._

"_I missed my favorite class, Science."_

"_You like Science?" Sephiroth asked. "That's my worse class. I just know Mr. Hojo hates me."_

"_I heard people saying he wants to study you, Sephy." Cloud informed Sephiroth._

"_You have to be kidding me?" Sephy yelled._

"_Wish I were, but that's what I heard." Cloud said, showing little sympathy._

"_Oh, Aeris, why do you like Science so much." Sephiroth asked._

"_There is someone who I like there."_

"_Seriously. Who?" Cloud is just sitting out of it. "And, Aeris, when do you have Science?"_

"_I would have just had Science and the boys name is Zack. Why do you know him?"_

"_Know him? That's the Zack I've been talking about."_

"_You're kidding? Girls in my Science class say he's the most popular guy in school. How do you know him?"_

"_Me, Cloud, and him go way far back. We've been friends since we were 2 maybe 1."_

"_Wow."_

"_I don't think he knows that he's the most popular guy in school. He told me that he doesn't want to be known even."_

"_Too late for that, Sephy. Why are you talking about me? More importantly, who is the girl next to you, and what's up with cloud?"_

"_Zack!" Sephiroth screamed as I hid._

"_Hi, Seph. Are you going to answer me?"_

"_They were talking about you because Seph was wondering where the hell you were and the girl next to him is Aeris. Me well you'll have to know what Sephy said to me." Cloud answered for Sephiroth._

"_What'd he say to you?"_

"_I said 'Is my little Cloud a blushing fool.' He was blushing like crazy and I just had to make it worse." This time Sephiroth came in. Cloud was blushing worse now because he said it out loud right when the other classrooms were letting out. Everyone stopped and stared at them. Zack looked like he was going to fall from all the laughing he was doing and I looked stunned. I could tell Cloud wanted to Sephiroth up then and there. He held his anger in but ended up walking away._

_I watched as I heard Sephiroth yelled to Cloud to come back and that he was sorry. Cloud stopped and everyone went back to do what ever they were doing. They didn't care if that was really how Sephiroth felt or not. I didn't care either. Most people would shun him but not our school the best school ever. There were a lot of bi people in our school so no one really cared. There was just no PDA (public display of affection) in the school. Some teachers allow it but not every teacher. Mr./Dr. Hojo hates the idea of this. Yet, he doesn't like the fact that his precious specimen (Sephiroth) showed it even though he isn't bi. At least I don't think so._

_Ten Minutes Later_

_We're walking to AmeriStop to get some food since we are allowed to go out for lunch when I see it. Cloud trips in the middle of the crosswalk as a car is coming. Sephiroth jumps in front of the car as me, and Zack get to the other side of the road and Sephiroth quickly grabs Cloud and runs back to where we were. I was appalled. Never, in my life, have I seen someone move so quickly. The car was mere inches away from them when he jumped. Is he even human?_

_Sephiroth was hugging him close to his chest like he was a fragile doll. Sephiroth sat Cloud down gently. I could barely hear the conversation. It started off with Sephiroth saying, "Are you alright?"_

_Then Cloud. "I'm fine"_

"_You're not hurt?"_

"_Only my ankle."_

"_Would you like me to carry you?"_

"_No."_

"_Can you walk?"_

"_I'll see if I can." Cloud stood up and then just as soon as he stood on his left ankle he fell back into Sephiroth's arms. The conversation started with Sephiroth again._

"_Please, let me carry you. You'll hurt yourself more. We'll take you to the nurses office after this."_

"_I will not be carried. It will seem like we are going out and we're not."_

"_At least lean on me."_

"_Fine." Cloud ended the conversation with a sigh. You could hardly tell he was in pain. I looked at Zack he had a worried look on his face. I was tempted to ask him what was wrong but decided against it._

_I could tell that who ever is closest to Cloud, emotionally, that they will be the only ones to know how he feels. I am not part of that group._

_I feel a strong hand on my shoulder. I look up to see who it was. It was Zack. "Will Cloud be alright?" I asked him._

_To my surprise he strongly spoke, "That depends if Cloud wants to be alright."_

"_Your logic is weird. What is that suppose to mean?"_

"_It means only Cloud knows the outcome of his recovery." He spoke it so easily and wisely that I thought he was older than 15. (a/n this is how old Zack, Cloud, and Aeris are. Sephiroth is 17. They are all in tenth grade. Sephiroth got held back. It is the 1st quarter.) Zack started to walk off to AmeriStop as Cloud and Sephiroth walked in the opposite direction. I decided to follow Zack (of course)._

_With Cloud and Sephiroth_

_Sephiroth's POV_

Cloud is the most stubborn person is the world. He will hurt himself if he keeps walking. He thinks I don't see that he's in pain. Why doesn't he let me carry him? Ugh. I can't stand this, he will hurt himself even more then I will have to kill him. I think to myself. Cloud keeps limping and I carefully watch him. I keep looking at him, making sure he's not in even more pain. This sucks. Cloud's hurt, Zack's in a state of repression and probably won't talk very much or will talk a lot. He'll probably tell Aeris about our little bound of friendship and how it is different than any other bound.

Cloud is struggling to stay standing. He won't let me help him. Why? He will never let me help him on my back. Cloud falls again. This time he faints. I catch him. His eyes flutter open. This time he lets me put him on my back.

We get to school right as the bell rings and Vincent, a good friend of ours, is coming to see what happened.

"Cloud has fallen on his foot and I had to bring him back to get it checked out. Zack and Aeris, a girl we met today, will be back soon. There's no need to worry about it right now." I tell him.

"Seph!" Zack is yelling to me. Aeris is following right behind him. They wanted to know why Cloud is passed out on my back. I tell them the whole story. Then I leave them and take Cloud to the nurse's office.

The checks him out and tells me that he will need rest, asked where he live, and tells me to go back to class. I tell her he lives with next to me in the sector 5 slums, house number 3. After that I left and went to my Math classroom.

With Zack and Vincent

Normal POV

As Vincent and Zack walked through the halls, everyone already in their classrooms, tried to get to their next class. They were late. The teacher was sure to scold them and maybe send them out into the hall. Who sent their students into the halls these days in age? Zack had a worried face as Vincent kept looking at him, possibly to see if he was all right. Obviously, he was not.

Vincent was about to tell him to get happy, but the truth was, he's sad as well. Zack never told them, but Cloud really hit his head on the car when Sephiroth picked him up. He didn't want to worry them. This is why Cloud is unconscious. He would always blame himself for these stupid things.

He has never shown his sadness but since this sadness is so great and he knows if he doesn't tell Sephiroth now then he will hate him forever. He is wondering how Cloud stayed conscious for more than a minute. It was beyond him.

"Zack, are you ok?" Vincent brought Zack back into reality. Aeris has been falling them for sometime now. They haven't even acknowledged her. "You look kind of pale. What wrong and no lying."

"I was just thinking about how Cloud is. Do you think he's alright?"

"I'm not sure. He seemed fine when we left but when we came back…"

"His head hit the car."

"What? How do you know that?"

"I saw it happen. It was like the world stood still and the car was the only thing moving. I'm sure Sephiroth saw it to or he wouldn't have brought him back here so quickly." Zack was thinking something else. He knew Sephiroth hadn't seen it. He would have taken him to the hospital.

"Well, we should take him to the hospital."

"No, if Sephiroth thought it to be terrible then he already would have."

"Zaaaack." Vincent whined. "We must go now. I don't care what Sephy said he…"

"You know as well as I do he is the leader and even if Cloud was awake he still would be. Now you either listen to him or listen to my sword!" Zack was furious. He was actually yelling at Vincent. Zack and Vincent had such a great bond that they would never fight or even yell at each other. This is the first time in three years either one has yelled. Over these three years, Vincent's heart has gotten softer, real soft. He began to cry. As he cried, Zack felt sorry and pulled him close to him. Vincent cried hard on his shoulder. Sephiroth passed and saw them. He stopped.

"What the HECK did you do to him, Zack?" Sephiroth had too much on his mind to deal with another problem. He couldn't take this. He needed a break.

"Don't you DARE yell at him, Sephiroth! Zack didn't do a thing. I started a fight." Vincent cried, tears streaming down his face.

Aeris was worried as too why they weren't moving to their next class. "Um…shouldn't we go to our class?"

"Hold on. That reminds me, Seph can I speak to you in private?" Zack asked, thinking of how he was going to tell him about Cloud.

"Sure." He followed Zack to a corner. Then spoke, "Sorry for yelling at you. I was just looking out for Vincent."

"It's ok. I'm not hurt."

"Vincent seems attached to you. Then again you guys are close. By the way, what did you want to talk about?" He's smiling. Watching Zack blush.

"You remember when you saved Cloud. Well when you saved him his head slightly hit the car but it wasn't hard just hard enough to knock him out in 1 minute. He lasted more. I think it was your fault."

"You can't be serious. Cloud would have a gash on his head." Sephiroth was flipping out. He had no idea what he was talking about. He was turning against his friends.

"I meant it was your fault that he was awake for more than a minute." A long pause than he continued. "He looks up to you, you know that, right?" another long pause as Sephiroth was astonished. Zack could tell he was a little bit happy but was now sad. He knew he thought he should have seen such a hit but his body didn't budge when he got hit.

"What are you telling me? Are you telling me Cloud l…loves me?" Sephiroth stuttered. Did he hear Zack right? Cloud actually liked him. How fortunate was he? He didn't know how long it was since he started loving Cloud but it was more that a year. Cloud should have been aware because Sephiroth always stayed near Cloud keeping him close. He loved cloud.

"I'm not sure about that, but if I get word on it, I'll be sure to first tell you." Zack spoke calmly. "We should go to our next class. The teacher must be worried."

A/N that was a fun story, I'm starting on one for Furuba. That's Japanese for Fruits Basket. Hope you like my story. If you review I may make this a chapter story instead of a one-shot. One-shots are so lame. Well, I hope you have fun and flames are freely welcomed but I won't be sure if it will help much at all.

Created by LW

Created on 29/10/2005 20:39:00

1079674.doc

Page 12 of 12


End file.
